Is it so easy being an adult? 2nd part
by Rissa Lovelace
Summary: this is the second part to the first this is how i have to write it sorry my computer wont let me do chapters


I'm in the wedding dress, I'm so scared. Walking down the isle is all i wanted to do for awhile know, but know that the time is here i'm is whispering he could say that i got sick. But he's only saying that for the act " i 'm her big brother mess with her and you mess with me" but i know Jace would never hurt me. He loves me. Grace (Luke and Jocylen's daughter) is next to my mom. Luke is next to me because he will walk me down the , Simon, Ty and Trina ( Isabelle and Simon's twins), Alec, Magnus, Zeke(Magnus and Alec's kid), and Max are next to each other. Maryse and Robert are here. Imogene is here to and Jem(Zacharia) and and Julian are next to each other. Clary starts walking she reaches Jace says what has to be said do each others marks. Then everyone starts dancing. Clary dances with her brother and Luke. The she dances with Jace, his hand is on the small of my back and his other is cupping my face. My hands are intertwined behind his head my hands are in his hair. He leans down and kisses my cheek then my mouth. This kiss is like no other its full of pure love 'golden love". Then Isabelle comes and drags me away. Jace yells after us Izzy you cant take my wife! She starts talking to me she said Simon wants to talk to me but he was to baby to come and get you himself. Clary Simon said why are you ignoring me please talk to me. Please it's not that big a deal what happened. YES IT IS SIMON! I could have died that day because you weren't watching my back. Clary smacked him across the face. Jace came over and took her arms behind her back. He brought he were they could be in a quiet place and she fell into his arms and cryed.

 **chapter 1**

 _It was dark and all I could see was that there were things-not things- demons were surrounding them. She started to get her blade out when something hit her back, a demon slashed it's claws into her back. She screamed in agony. Simon was supposed to be behind her, was not there she couldn't get her steal out. Simon was no where to be seen. She heard voices and then there was only darkness._ _When she woke up she was in the infirmary, Jace was next to her on her other side was Isabelle her parabatai and her mom was next to Isabelle. She tried to get up when Jace pushed her back down lightly. He said you'r not healthy enough to get up yet. Then there was all blackness again._

Clary looked up at Jace and saw the worry in his eyes. You don't have to worry anymore Jace i'm healthy again. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Come on said Jace we have to unpack if we ever want this to be our home here in Idris. They just got all there stuff in the Herondale Manor. Magnus moved into Ragnor Fell's old house so he could be close to Clary. Alec moved in with Magnus. Isabelle and Simon moved into the Lightwood Manor. So Clary and Jace unpacked everything by the end of the day. Clary took her shower and so did Jace then they went to bed. I love you Jace Clary said right befor bed. I love you to Clary Jace kissed her lightly on the mouth, she leaned into it and made it deeper. She pushed him onto the bed then started tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off and started kissing her jaw bone, then left a line of kisses on her neck.

A few weeks later, everyone has there own routine. Alec came over with Zeke and Izzy came over with Ty and Trina, so Clary and Jace were hanging out with everyone. Clary are you okay you look as pale as a sheet said Jace. Yeah i'm fine. So Alec how is Magnus asked Jace, but was interrupted by Clary bolting out of the room. Jace got up to go after her and found her in there bathroom being sick. He got down on the floor next to her and pulled her hair out of her face. Once she was done being sick she started crying saying how it hurt. He started to rub her back and she started to calm down. When she finally fell asleep in his arms he carried her to there bed and laid her down.

When he went out of there bedroom he went to Isabelle. She just got sick said Jace. Maybe she not just sick Jace she could be pregnant said Izzy. Jace went to start speaking but was interrupted again, he heard Clary calling out his name. Go said Izzy. So Jace ran to the bedroom, Clary was sitting up and being sick again. She was crying again Jace sat next to her. Clary i'm going to be out of the house for a couple of hours so Izzy is going to stay with you okay. No she started to sit up but Jace pushed her back lightly. Then Izzy came in and he told her that he was getting Magnus.


End file.
